


Problem Solved

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gentle Kissing, IN SPACE!, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Kylux, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: A typical day in the life of General Hux, with a lot more Kylo Ren sprinkled in than he would have anticipated."I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."-- Lisa Kleypas





	Problem Solved

Hux woke up with a gasp, panting. He felt like he was on fire, and it took him a few groggy moments to figure out WHY he felt that way.

Kylo had both arms around him, his head buried against the side of Hux's neck. One of his legs was thrown over Hux's waist, the other almost touching Hux's toes.

"Kylo?"

"Hmmm?"

"You need to get off of me."

"Why?"

"Because you're very hot."

Kylo grinned, opening his eyes just the slightest bit. 

"Thanks. You're not so bad, either."

Hux shook his head and attempted to slide out from under Kylo's arms.

"No, I mean it, your body feels really hot."

Kylo tightened his grip on Hux and kissed his neck.

"Again, thank you."

Hux managed to get one arm out and push at Kylo's shoulder.

"I mean it, Ky, please move away from me, for ten seconds. I feel like I'm suffocating!"

Kylo relented and let go of Hux, allowing the smaller man to move away from him and sit fully up on his side of the bed. He drew in deep draughts of air, and reached for the water glass on the nightstand. He picked it up and chugged the whole thing, gasping.

"Is the cooling system broken in here, or what?!", he exclaimed, jumping out of bed to fiddle with the dial on the wall.

Kylo sat up now, watching him.

"It feels fine in here to _me_ ", he said mildly, yawning and stretching.

Hux turned around and faced him with a sour look.

"Maybe that's because YOU don't have a huge behemoth drooling all over your body all night long."

Kylo pouted.

"That's very hurtful, Hux. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were calling me fat."

"Not FAT, just big. Everything about you is just so big."

Kylo started to laugh, so hard that his face turned red.

"Do you have any idea how that sounds?", he asked, snorting. "If you meant that to be insulting in any way, I'm afraid you've failed. Miserably."

Hux couldn't help but smile a little as he sat back on the bed.

"Don't you think you're a little too old, to still have the filthy mind of a teenager?"

"Don't you think **you're** a little too old to be making sexual-sounding comments on purpose? Maker, Hux, you're older than me! YOU should know better!"

Hux rolled his eyes and laid back down, facing him.

"Well, this old man needs his sleep. Another two hour's worth, at least."

He closed his eyes and sank into his pillow. He still felt a bit hot, so he didn't bother pulling the covers over himself.  
Kylo was blessedly quiet for a while, and then, right as Hux was about to drop off to sleep, he said,

"It's been much longer than 10 seconds. Can I hold you again?"

Hux opened his eyes in irritation. 

He loved Kylo, he truly did, but the man was as needy as a puppy sometimes. He soaked up affection and love the way plants soak up the sun, and whenever they were fortunate enough to spend the night at one or the others' quarters, it seemed he always had to have his hands on Hux's body in some way. Kissing, handholding, cuddling, rubbing, touching--he was literally **starved** for physical attention.

And their love-making was another realm entirely.

Sometimes Hux was scared to even initiate anything with him, because once Kylo got started, it was difficult to get him to stop. Kylo's apparent insatiability would leave Hux sore and (pleasantly) aching for days.

It was nice, of course.

But it left Hux utterly exhausted.

The frequency of their trysts had slowed down considerably since Hux had had an honest talk with him, although the intensity had not.

Still and all, Kylo was willing to listen and to compromise, and that was good; even though his idea of 'compromise' seemed to be substituting aggressive snuggling in lieu of sex.

Like now.

"I think maybe I need to buy you a big stuffed Ewok, to cuddle," Hux said, turning in the opposite direction. 

Kylo pouted. 

"It's not the same thing."

"You're right, an Ewok would probably be less bony than me. Now I have to get up in a short few hours, here, so go to sleep!"

"Is that a 'No' on the holding you question, then?"

Hux sighed, then rolled over back towards Kylo. He scooted over and wrapped his own arms around him, kissing his lips softly.

He knew he needed to be more appreciative of this man, as annoying as he could be.

After all, it was only a few weeks ago that he had nearly lost him, forever, in the explosive end of Starkiller Base. 

But Hux didn't want to think about that; it left him with a very sick, scared feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like to admit this, or show it, but he felt sometimes that he needed Kylo far more than Kylo needed him. He kept him sane, and, more importantly, _happy_. 

Life without him would be no life at all.

"I really loathe you sometimes, you know that?," Hux told him now, giving him another gentle kiss. He adjusted his arms so that he was holding him. "Now no more talking, sleep."

Kylo was quiet again, seemingly content in Hux's arms; then he spoke again, and even without opening his eyes Hux could hear the mischievous smile in his voice.

"Only sometimes?"

\---

The second base was located in the Outer Rim territories, on a desolate, rocky-terrained planet called Agamar. Snoke had had this location as a contingency plan for years, and had kept a small group of operatives there keeping things running and ready for mass inhabitation, should something happen to Starkiller Base and the need for a move arise.

Which, obviously, it did.

Agamar was very dim, and bleak. The landscape consisted of nothing but grey-stoned earth and one freshwater source that bubbled, sounding ironically cheerful, into the eerie quiet.  
The base itself consisted of one monstrously large building in what appeared to be a crater, and several smaller buildings surrounding it that contained food supplies, weaponry, and the living quarters for the Stormtroopers, respectively. General Hux, Kylo Ren, and the top Officers all had their quarters in the main building, in the upper levels.

As General, it was Hux's duty to know every nook, every cranny, every square inch of the new base like the back of his hand. So in his spare time he walked the length of it, back and forth, sometimes with his officers, but mostly by himself. He committed to memory every air duct, every steel door, every computer, until he could identify any single location blindfolded.  
There was one area of the base where Hux, while he did have access, never went. That was the lower-level indoor physical fitness facility that belonged to Kylo Ren.

When Kylo wasn't in congress with Snoke, or at mandated meetings with Hux, he spent his free time in there doing what he referred to as "training". Hux wasn't sure exactly what "training" consisted of, and declined to ask. That was Kylo's personal business.

Besides spending time acquainting himself with the layout of the base, Hux spent even more time getting the routines of everyone back into a normal pattern again. Meeting schedules, training procedures, maintenance operations, organizing pay and instituting a workable budget--Hux alone had to implement the standard for all of these things.

Anyone else would probably have cracked under the pressure, and the load of work would have sent them screaming with insanity.

But not Hux.

This was the kind of thing he excelled at, thrived on. Organizational skills and problem-solving prowess were as much a part of him as his red hair, and his analytical mind made him better suited for his role than anybody else.

Which was not to say that some aspects of his job weren't overbearingly tedious.

Like meetings.  
Today's meeting had to do with the First Order's problematic monetary status, and Hux hoped to find alternative ways to fund the construction of the next super weapon, which Supreme Leader Snoke was pushing to get a start on.

Hux had asked one of his top (and by far his favorite) officers, Lieutenant Daniel, to compromise a list for him of planets that were both loyal to the First Order, and could be called upon to borrow credits.

"Very good. Lieutenant Daniel," Hux said as the man handed him the list he had asked for.

Hux took it and read it over, with a frown. "This is it? These are all that you could think of? There would barely be enough funding here for _parts_ , let alone the labor pool that would be needed to complete such an endeavor."

"General, I understand that; however, at the moment, it's the best we can do. I've spoken with the governments of each planet on that list, and they're willing to provide us with the funding I've listed there. But the other planets, they are understandably reluctant to be involved with The First Order after what happened with Starkiller."

Hux nodded, turning the page and adding up the projected funds in his head. They would be short of their goal by millions of credits.  
"Then I'm afraid we have no other option, but to seek out additional financing. We will have to go to the Mid Rim system, and attempt to sway the neutral planets there to our side. In specific, Algarian, Belsavis, Asmeru, Eiattu, and Farstine. They have the largest populations, therefore the largest means of finance."

"General, do you have any idea how hard that would be to do? While the planets in question are indeed neutral, they are by no means First Order sympathizers. If anything, they lean towards the sway of the Republic, and, in some more radicalized cases, the Resistance. With our resources nearly depleted and our facilities on shaky footing, what would we even have to offer them, in return? At the moment, we don't have the backing to threaten them, as we could have in the past. And the planets in this system that are under our occupation now are wavering in their allegiance, after seeing our weakness."

"There are many that wish to see the chaos in the galaxy restored to some kind of order. A uniform ruling under which all things are equal. The promise in a significant cutdown on crime, on unfair taxation, on unscrupulous trading practices. I'm afraid, at the moment, all we can offer is a promise. A promise that, should they provide us funding, a new way of life will dawn, that will be infinitely better than the one they live under the chaotic governing of the Republic."

The room was silent, everyone contemplating the General's words. Then Lieutenant Roget spoke up, somewhat angrily.  
"I dislike this. I dislike the idea of the First Order having to debase ourselves, to all but beg for assistance from these lowlife planets. And are these the planets, as well, that we're going to be forced to select a our labor pool from?"  
"I'm afraid we have no choice," said the General, wearily.

"We do. I say we take what funding we DO have, and institute a Clone army, like in the time of the Galactic Empire. Put the Clones to use as the new army and navy, and use what troops we have NOW as the labor."

A loud babble of arguing voices rose up in response to the Lieutenant's suggestion.

"Listen to reason!" the Lieutenant defended himself loudly. "Haven't we already learned the lesson, of what having free-thinking troops can do to destroy the integrity of a military operation? That's the entire reason that Starkiller ended as it did! It wasn't because of the Resistance, it was because of one lone trooper deciding to take matters into his own hands. A Clone army would be better controlled, and more easily expendable. Less time and resources would have to be spent on training. The way it's going now, we would have to launch a recruitment campaign within the next few weeks, to begin replacing the troops we lost on Starkiller. More time, more resources, more useless training procedures."  
"The men here are exceptionally trained," spoke up Captain Phasma, her voice coming out low and rough through her helmet. "We cannot let the solitary defection of one misguided individual influence a costly decision to implement a Clone army!"

The Lieutenant shook a finger in Phasma's face. "You say that as a means to hide your own personal failure," he said in an accusatory tone. "If you and your Officers had things under control half as well as you claim to, then maybe---"  
"Enough!", roared the General, slamming his fist down on the table. "We are talking about our precarious financial situation, and the need to obtain funding for a new weapon. The military future of this unit has no place in this discussion, at this time."

He turned back to Lieutenant Daniel.

"Make out a list of planets in the Mid Rim system, other than the ones I've already named. Detail their political status, and who their leaders are. Pay close attention to the financial state of each planet. In the meantime, I'm going to arrange diplomatic meetings with the government leaders of the locations in question. Hopefully, we will begin financial negotiation proceedings within the week, with the majority of the planets."

Hux glanced up at the clock.

"I believe that's enough for today. Prepare for another meeting at 0800 tomorrow, to further discuss this course of action. Any and all _helpful_ suggestions will be taken into consideration at that time. Also, be prepare to discuss possible budget cuts, and decide on what we can afford to sacrifice, in order to cut expenses on daily operations. Now, dismiss."

Everybody gathered up their items and began to leave, talking low amongst themselves as they exited the room.

Lieutenant Roget was the last to leave, and he gave Hux a somewhat sour look before walking into the hallway.

Hux sighed, putting his head in his hands.

He knew Roget didn't agree with his intended plans at all, and would most likely come into the meeting tomorrow with even more absurd ideas about how to appease their financial worries.

Hux didn't need the Force to know that the wheels in the man's head were turning, trying to think of a way to showcase what he thought of as Hux's incompetence.

And to try and usurp him, and take his position for himself.

That had been how Hux had been promoted to General in the first place. The former General had made a series of foolish, dangerous mistakes during a particularly important battle, and Hux, a mere Captain at the time, had not been hesitant in voicing his displeasure at the General's foolhardiness to Supreme Leader Snoke.

And Snoke had admired that.

He was a being who admired aggression, and drive, and nobody had more of those two things than Hux.

But still, Hux knew of how precarious (and temporary) his position could be. There would always be some waiting in the wings, waiting to usurp him, bring him down and claim his place for their own.

One step, two steps, three.

You always had to remain **miles** ahead of those who may seek to unseat you, and Hux knew this. And so he always remained one, two, and three steps ahead of everyone, even himself, guarding vigilantly against such a possibility.

And it left him exhausted.

"General?

Hux looked up and into Phasma's face. Her actual face, not the shining silver helmet. He was struck, as he always was, by how beautiful she actually was.

 _The most attractive people on this base wear helmets, and the ugly ones roam free. Maybe that's something else I need to think of changing_ , he thought to himself.

"Phasma, what can I do for you?"

She handed him a thick stack of papers. 

"I just came to give you my report on the reconnaissance mission from last week. I know it's late, and I'm sorry. I've just had so much to do this past week with the troops that --"

"No, it's alright. I understand. Things have been hectic for everybody since the move."

She nodded. "It has been. I know it's been a stressful time for you, especially. If it makes any difference, you should know that not everyone thinks like Roget. Most of us are entirely appreciative of all the effort you've been putting into getting us back on track."

Hux smiled. Her words made him feel better, warming him like the sun.

"Thank you, Phasma."

She nodded. "And when all else fails in cheering you up, a little snack never hurt anybody.", she said, pulling a small bag of blumfruit truffles from her pocket and setting them at the edge of his desk. 

He thanked her warmly, and she took her leave quietly, pulling her helmet back over her head and gliding into the hallway.

With the gift of food, and Phasma's kind words, Hux now had the energy to tackle the next half of his day.

\---

After work hours found the two of them, once again, in Hux's quarters. Hux had a headache, as he often did at the end of the day, and was trying to sit quietly in his chair to do some reading. 

Kylo, however, seemed to be determined to make as much noise as possible.

His boots went clomping back and forth through the quarters as he made use of the refresher, the kitchen, and anything else that struck his fancy. And if that wasn't irritating enough, he hadn't stopped talking to Hux since they had come in the door.

" -- and then I tore a hole right through my robe. See?", he was saying now, showing Hux a spot in his robes he had damaged during training. "That's the 5th time its happened this month. Pretty soon ALL my clothes will look as shabby as this!"

"How, exactly, is that MY problem?"

"If you love me, ALL of 'my' problems become OUR problems. It's the rule."

"What rule?

"The rule of healthy relationships."

Hux leaned back further in his chair and pulled his coat over his face.

"There's three problems with that, though," he said, his voice coming out muffled from beneath the coat. "One, I never said I loved you. And two, our 'relationship', if you can call it that, is anything BUT healthy."

"And the third?"

"I'm simply too tired to deal with your nonsense right now."

It was quiet after that, and Hux thought that perhaps Kylo had, mercifully, gone away. He hazarded moving the coat from over his eyes to peek.

No such luck.

Kylo was still there, and Hux could tell from the expression on his face that he was approaching one of his hurt-feelings moods.

"You really don't love me?", he asked in a somber voice.

Hux sighed and pulled the coat back over his face.

"I didn't say that, 'Lo."

"You didn't NOT say it, either."

In a series of quick, fluid movements, Hux removed the coat, stood up from the chair, and crossed the room to Kylo. He put his arms around the pouting man, and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I don't know whether it's just that Snoke didn't train you to have a sense of humor, or you really are _this_ sensitive, but Maker, you're annoying. You're a horrific pain in the ass, but I love you. I love you so much it makes my chest hurt. Okay?"

"Okay," Kylo said with a smile. He kissed Hux's forehead.

"And besides, I already took care of 'our' problem; I ordered you new robes two days ago. They should be here by the end of the week."

"You did? Really?"

Hux nodded, then leaned up to kiss Kylo's neck. 

"The holes were getting dangerously close to your frontal region. And I wouldn't want anybody else to see that. That's MINE," he said, lightly and playfully tracing his fingers along the edge of Kylo's crotch.

Right away, he knew he made a mistake, touching him like that. Kylo reacted immediately, shivering, a small moan sliding out through his teeth.

Hux had to distract him before Kylo "suggested" they head into the bedroom.

"I'm curious, dear-- your 'rule', does it extend both ways?"

"What do you mean?"

Hux walked away from him and went to sit back in his chair.

"You said that any problem of yours should be a problem of both of ours. So does that mean if I have a problem, it would be yours, as well?"

"Of course," Kylo said, sitting on the armrest of Hux's chair. "You have a problem?"

"I do."

"Well, what is it? I can help!", Kylo exclaimed eagerly.

Hux pointed to his briefcase sitting on the table.

"I have a really big stack of damage reports and requisition forms to fill out, but my hand is all cramped up. I was thinking maybe YOU could--"

Kylo cleared his throat gruffly and quickly stood up.

"Ah -- ah -- oh, Maker, look at the time! I, uh, I forgot, I have to meet Snoke in a few minutes, so--"

Hux smiled and nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Hurry along, then; you don't want to keep him waiting."

Kylo gave him a hurried kiss and all but ran out the door.

Hux stood up and yawned, going into his bedroom and plopping face-first on top of his covers.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

He felt a little bad about tricking Kylo that way, but not much.

After all, he'd come back home to Hux later.


End file.
